


Moving Day

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Gladnis Week, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Ignis takes a night to enjoy himself in his new apartment and is surprised by an unexpected guest.Written For Gladnis week Day 1





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gladnis week everyone!!!! *throws confetti* I've been vibrating with excitement for months and it's finally here!
> 
> Day One Prompt: Breaking in a new bed or couch

Moving was exhausting. One never really knows how much stuff they accumulate over the years until they’re forced to pack it all up into boxes and haul it over to another side of town. Ignis had always prided himself in keeping as few pointless personal trinkets as possible, touting that a man didn’t need _things_ to make his life richer, but it had still taken the better part of a week to get everything in his sparsely furnished Citadel rooms ready for the move into his new apartment.

The move wasn’t even his own decision, exactly. If given the choice he’d of much rather stayed where he was and avoided the fuss altogether, but Noctis had decided to spread his wings and move out on his own so it was left to Ignis to move with him to ensure he was fed, watered, and getting proper amounts of sunlight. Honestly, some days it was as if he were tasked with taking care of a rather fussy and uncooperative houseplant rather than the Crown Prince of Lucis.

The only thing good about the arrangement so far was that they’d allowed him to take a full three day weekend off from his normal duties to get himself resettled; effectively his first vacation in upwards of four years, even if he was going to be spending it re-ironing almost his entire wardrobe and loading cookware into cabinets. It was nice to have a few days to focus only on himself and his needs for once, and he was very much looking forward to having an expanse of hours to spend alone and unworried about the multitude of things he always needed to get done.

When the last of the boxes had finally been delivered, Ignis allowed himself a few moments to flop over onto his plush new couch and figure out what order he’d need to unpack the rooms. Bathroom would probably be the first order of business since it would take the least amount of time, followed by his bedroom to ensure his clothing didn’t spend any longer than necessary crammed into cardboard boxes to get wrinkled. The kitchen and living room could be saved for the following days- there wasn’t anything in those rooms that he would absolutely need to use right away.  He wasn’t exactly looking forward to it after spending the entire morning directing movers and hauling boxes, but the faster it got done then faster he could get to sleep in his new bed.

The bed was the one thing he’d splurged on when shopping for new furniture, figuring that if he was going to be reduced to four hours sleep or less for the foreseeable future he could at least make sure that he was as comfortable as possible. That in mind, he’d purchased the finest pillow top queen mattress he could find, complete with high thread count Altissian cotton sheets, lovely Chocobo down feather pillows, and the softest, warmest comforter he could find. To say he was looking forward to the first night indulging in such luxury was a vast understatement.

It was around ten at night when he’d finally unpacked enough of the bedroom to be satisfied. All his clothes and other essentials were now in their proper places and there were only one or two boxes of miscellaneous items left to distribute throughout the room. Halfway through his last box-stuffed to the brim with old childhood mementos he couldn’t bear to part with, he encountered a strange plastic package nestled innocently between a few stuffed toys and action figures. He pulled it out of the box and immediately flushed up to his ears, forgetting that he’d even owned such a thing much less packed it away in this box of all places.

In his hands was a still newly packaged and alarmingly pink wireless remote silicone vibrator that had been gifted to him from an old acquaintance on their last day of university so he could ‘replace the stick up his ass with something a tad more satisfying’.  He’d been incredibly embarrassed upon receiving the gift and had apparently shoved it in the box furthest back in his closet to be forgotten about.

He could feel himself hardening in his pants just looking at the thing. It had been some time since he’d been able to scout around for a no-strings attached romp between the sheets and staring at the innocuous sex toy was bringing about the ache of desire more strongly than he’d felt in weeks. Perhaps it was finally time to take the toy on a trial run- he’d been working very hard after all, he deserved it.

Almost giddy with anticipation he dug out a pair of scissors and opened the package so he could bring the toy into the bathroom for a precursory wipe down and fetch one of his freshly folded towels so he wouldn’t dirty his new sheets. He loaded the batteries in the toy and made sure that it was working before carrying it and a fresh bottle of lube back into the bedroom.

He laid all the supplies on his spare pillow and drew the comforter back so he could spread the towel out around where his bottom half would be before stripping off his t-shirt and climbing into bed. The sheets felt wonderful beneath his bare skin; soft, smooth, and just chill enough to sensitize his anxious nerves as he positioned himself on his back and rested his head on the new feather pillow.

His eyes drifted closed as he trailed his fingertips gently up and down his chest and across his perky nipples, letting out a soft gasp as his cock throbbed with interest. It was rare that he got the chance to indulge in himself so thoroughly and he could tell by his body’s response that he was really going to enjoy this. He let his fingers play in the sensitive area where the waistband of his sleep pants met protruding hipbones, relishing in the tingling waves of pleasure it sent down to his groin.

Nearly shaking with need, he tugged his pants and briefs down to pool around his ankles, hissing as his cock was exposed to the cool air. He took himself in hand and gave a few strokes to get it to full hardness, using the bit of precome gathered at the tip to slick his hand. His entire body heated up as he pumped his hand and he started thrusting his hips up with every stroke to chase the delicious friction. If he wasn’t careful he could probably cum like that in a matter of minutes, but he wanted to make it last.

His body shuddered as he forced his hand to stop so he could grab the lube on the pillow beside him. Uncapping it, he warmed a generous amount between his fingers before trailing them down behind him to tease at his entrance. He circled them around, spreading the lube over his puckered hole before pushing one of them inside and moaning as his walls stretched to accommodate the intrusion.

He stretched himself with little flare, actually taking care to avoid his most sensitive spots to drag his pleasure out even further. When he finally felt like he was ready he pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on the towel. With a shudder he took hold of the toy and liberally slicked up the textured shaft so he could slide it in without much difficulty.

Holding his breath he lined it up with his entrance and began to slowly push it inside, only exhaling once it was fully seated with the head of it brushing teasingly against his prostate. Once he’d adjusted to girth of the toy he eagerly grabbed up the remote and switched it to the lowest setting, barely restraining a lewd moan as it buzzed to life inside him. He almost chided himself for his lack of restraint before remembering that he was completely alone in the small apartment and no longer needed to be so wary of the guards patrolling the Citadel halls or the other occupants sleeping just beyond the thin walls. For once, he could be as loud as he wanted.

Just to prove it to himself he slid the toy almost all the way out and rammed it back in, this time not restraining his cry as it hit his sweet spot dead on. He thumbed up the vibrations a little higher and started to shallowly thrust the toy in and out, letting his imagination take over until it wasn’t a piece of plastic inside him, but a long, thick cock. A cock that was attached to a beautiful hunk of sculpted muscle that could only be the body of Gladiolus Amicitia, his best friend and longtime secret crush.

It had been forever since he’d allowed himself to fantasize about his most coveted desire of having an intimate night with the other man, but with the toy buried deep inside his ass the thoughts came uninhibited. Inside his head Gladio bent down to whisper all manner of filthy things into his ear as he rammed into him, using his considerable weight to nearly flatten him into the mattress.

The man’s name came spilling from his mouth in a desperate chorus as he brought his other hand to wrap around his cock and stroke in time with the thrusting of the vibrating toy. He was so lost in the haze of pleasure building tight in his core that he hadn’t even heard the loud pounding on his front door.

-

Outside in the hall, Gladio stepped back away from the door and leaned casually against the wall while he waited for his friend to let him inside. He knew it was kinda late but he’d just gotten off his guard shift at the Citadel and couldn’t resist dropping in to visit Ignis in his new apartment so he could give him the case of fancy Altissian wine he’d imported special as a housewarming gift.

After waiting around for ten minutes with no answer he knocked a little louder, thinking maybe Iggy was busy and just didn’t hear him the first time. It really wasn’t like him at all to keep someone waiting and Gladio couldn’t remember the last time his friend had actually gone to bed before midnight at the earliest. When that still didn’t work he tested the handle, wondering if he maybe went out to eat or something, but the door was unlocked and unchained from what he could tell.

Grumbling, he let himself in and prepared to give his friend a very important lecture on home security. Now that he was living on his own he couldn’t afford to just leave the door open while he was out. Sure enough, the room was dark when he stepped inside. He might have felt bad about just walking in if they hadn’t made a habit over the years of just showing up at each other’s rooms uninvited and waiting around for the other to get off work.

He set the wine down near the door and stumbled around in the dark looking for a light switch, doing his best not to crush any of the still unpacked boxes littering the living room floor. With some difficulty he made it into the kitchen to switch on the overhead light without breaking anything and was finally able to get a good look at the place. It was kinda small, but in a cozy way, and it wasn’t like Ignis was ever home long enough himself to even entertain the thought of having a bunch of people over. It would probably be a comfortable spot once everything was settled in.

He was just about to pull out his phone to call Ignis and ask him where he was when he heard soft sounds coming from behind the bedroom door. Instantly on alert, he went completely still and listened for anything further. It was silent for a while, then a broken cry echoed throughout the apartment. He couldn’t be sure, but he swore it was an obviously distressed Ignis calling his name.

Without thinking he crept down the hall toward the door as the cries got louder and more frequent. Now he was absolutely sure it was his friend calling for him and he prepared to summon his sword and knock whatever was attacking him into the middle of next week. He threw open the door, sending it flying into the wall with a loud ‘bang’ and his eyes went comically wide as his brain stuttered to a full stop, completely unable to process the sight before him.

 Ignis was lying on the bed, alone.

Ignis was lying on the bed alone and _naked_.

There was a hand wrapped around his cock and….

Oh Gods from his vantage point near the foot of the bed he could see his other hand wrapped around the end of something sticking out of his ass.

He had been calling-no, _moaning_ \- Gladio’s name.

Fuuuuuuck.

All the blood that had been thrumming in his veins in preparation for a fight immediately flooded south to make his pants almost unbearably tight. He stood in the doorway gaping dumbly like a washed ashore trout as Ignis startled out of the stupor he’d been in and flailed around wildly trying to cover himself. The only sounds in the room were something clattering to the floor and a faint buzzing coming from under the comforter that had been hastily thrown over his friend’s naked form.

Then the buzzing got even _louder_ and Ignis let out a long, drawn out, moan while throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Gods…….the remote…,” he gasped out as his hands frantically searched beside him for what had been discarded when he moved to cover himself. Gladio’s eyes quickly scanned the floor and landed on the small pink object Ignis had dropped. He crossed the room in two large strides and retrieved the object from the floor, only needing to study it for a second before switching the dial off and causing the buzzing to come to a stop.

Ignis stilled underneath the cover and tried to bring his breathing back to a normal rate as Gladio continued to stare, the little pink remote completely out of place in his large hand. Neither said anything for a long time, and the awkward silence in the room was quickly becoming oppressive until Ignis finally collected himself enough to say something.

“A-apologies Gladio I-“

Before he could say anything else Gladio cut him off, sheepishly shaking his head, “No Iggy, don’t apologize. It’s your place, I’m the one who just charged in without any warning.”

“Why did you…”

“I, uh, heard you calling my name. I thought you were in trouble.”

Ignis groaned and covered his face with the blanket, “I’m so sorry Gladio. I never…..I didn’t mean for you to hear.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. The exact opposite actually.”

Curious, Ignis lowered the blanket to look at Gladio, who was flushed up to his ears and shuffling his weight between his feet like he was making a huge effort to stay in one spot. Whether it was because he wanted to come closer or run back out the door Ignis couldn’t be sure.

“Oh?”

“Yeah….I….Fuck,” rather than try to explain himself, Gladio reached over and took one of Ignis’ hands, guiding it to the rather impressive bulge that had popped in his pants the minute he’d opened the door. Ignis took in a shaking breath and spread his fingers along the front of the pair of tight dark jeans to feel the full scope of what the sight of him naked and writing on the bed had done to his friend.

Before he could take things too far he quickly withdrew his hand and fought back a groan as his flagging cock pulsed with renewed interest.

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Me either. Can’t say this is something I ever expected to walk in on, even in my craziest dreams,” Gladio let out a nervous laugh as Ignis’ eyes widened, searching him for signs of mockery.

“You….?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Me too.”

They fell back into silence, digesting the admission, each unsure of how to proceed. Ignis shifted in the bed, letting out a soft moan as the toy that was still inside him moved along with him. Gladio’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips unconsciously, finding that his mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

“You don’t have to stop, if you don’t want to,” he muttered, voice close to a low growl.

“Pardon?”

“Or I can go. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You….you want to watch?”

They locked eyes and Gladio swallowed heavily before nodding, knowing that no matter what happened after this moment, their friendship would never be the same. Ignis flushed red and turned his head away, too embarrassed to continue looking into Gladio’s pleading eyes any longer. Just as Gladio was about to turn and walk out of the room, Ignis took a breath and started to lower the comforter, again exposing himself to the chilled air.

Gladio groaned and shoved a hand down to palm the outside of his pants as Ignis’ weeping cock was bared before him, this time committing the view to a memory he’d be able to revisit over and over. Ignis brought a shaking hand down to it to wrap around and bring it fully back to life. He lost some of his embarrassment as he again began to lose himself in pleasure and his other hand soon drifted down to grip the base of the toy and move it back into position.

“Gladio, y-you still have the remote,” he whispered, nervous at giving up some of his control of the situation.

“Fuck,” Gladio gasped eloquently after realizing what Ignis was telling him to do. He fumbled a little with the little device still in his hand before managing to switch it on, letting the low buzzing fill the silence once again.

Ignis let out a breathless gasp as the toy pulsed against his prostate and spread his legs a little wider, drawing them up close to his body so Gladio could have a better view. The larger man moved silently back to the foot of the bed so he could have the best possible angle to watch him take the toy. His pants were so tight it was starting to really hurt and he had to unbutton and unzip himself to get some relief.

He noticed Ignis watching as he took his cock out of his pants. They locked eyes again, Gladio asking silently if it was okay and Ignis throwing his head back to moan out his assent as he worked both his hands a little faster enjoying the feeling of being watched and appreciated by his closest friend.

Gladio thumbed the toy up a little faster and matched the speed of Ignis’ hand on his own cock, letting out a pleasured grunt of his own as Ignis quickly fell apart in front of him. He’d never seen anything so hot in life and he could feel himself quickly reaching his peak despite only just getting started.

“Fuck Iggy you take that thing so well. Can’t wait until I have a chance to make you feel that good. Is that what you want? Were you back here dreaming of my cock in your ass while you fucked yourself silly?”

“Ohhh, Gladio…yes. It’s always you. It’s always been you.”

Ignis fucked himself mercilessly with the vibrator, twisting it around to feel the ridges scraping against his inner walls as the head pounded into his prostate. Every couple thrusts Gladio turned the vibrations up higher, and Ignis grew more and more vocal until he was practically screaming his pleasure into the otherwise empty apartment.

“That’s it. Don’t hold back. _Scream_ for me baby,” Gladio growled as he turned the toy up as hard as would go and worked his hand furiously over his cock. Ignis did scream as he plunged the vibrator deep inside with a final hard thrust and came, spurting waves of milky fluid onto his hand and stomach. The guttural sound combined with the sight of Ignis’ entire body seizing up in ecstasy did Gladio in as well and he came into his hand with a pleasured hiss.

Ignis writhed on the bed with overstimulation until Gladio came back to himself and shut off the vibrator. He slumped over as soon as the pulsing sensation left him, panting heavily and desperately trying to catch his breath. Gladio left the room while he was still recovering and came back a few minutes later with his pants fixed and a damp rag in his hand. Gently as he could, he took hold of the base of the toy and slowly removed it, enjoying Ignis’ whine at its loss probably a lot more than he should have.

He set the toy on the towel, knowing Ignis would kill him for just tossing it carelessly on the bed, and used the damp rag to wipe off the mess around his rim, hand and stomach. When he was finished he bundled everything up into the towel Ignis had been laying on and brought it into the bathroom to be dealt with later.

When he returned to the room Ignis had covered himself with the blanket and was dozing happily while propped up against the headboard. Gladio walked over to the side of the bed and softly stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers to rouse him, smiling to himself at how adorable he looked. Ignis’ eyes fluttered open and he gave a sleepy little ‘Hey’, mimicking Gladio’s affectionate expression.

“Hey yourself. I’m gonna take off, can I get you anything before I go?”

Ignis frowned and shook his head, sliding back down onto the pillows and looking away, “No, I’m alright.”

Gladio reached a large hand over and tilted his chin back in his direction, bending down so he could place a soft kiss on Ignis’ forehead. “We’ll talk about all this first thing tomorrow okay? Try and get some sleep for now.”

Ignis nodded and burrowed down into the sheets, sighing softly. Gladio switched off the light on the little stand beside the bed and walked back toward the bedroom door. Just as he was about to close it Ignis’ hoarse voice called to him and stopped him in the doorway.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go, if you don’t want.”

“You sure?”

“I can’t think of any better way to break in a new bed.”

Smiling to himself again, Gladio shut the door and turned back inside the room.

 


End file.
